The Colour Purple
by Kapt. Nemo
Summary: Yay! I'm so happy that ff.net finally posted a PK category...now if only people submitted fics to it...anyway, this is a short&sweet POV of Isabella and why she admires George, envies Yukari, and loves the colour puple.


The Colour Purple  
  
****Disclaimer-I am not Ai Yazawa-sama, which means I cannot own Parakiss. I'd like to be Ai Yazawa, and therefore own Parakiss, but this is not to be. (Wow, that's the stiltiest disclaimer I've ever composed, ne?)  
  
I love the colour purple.  
  
Had I George's vision, every piece would be done in that beautiful hue...and it would dress even the ugliest to be beautiful.  
  
George.  
  
I'd say I envy him, but that's not entirely true. More so, I admire him, with his charm, courage, beauty, acceptance, and talent.... I could go on endlessly.  
  
No, envy is not the word. When I say envy, I get the picture of a magenta colour-now, I know, it seems a bit odd that I see magenta instead of green, but the artist's mind knows not of idioms, or conformity...it is a snowflake, different from any other.  
  
If I had to envy anyone...I'd probably envy Caroline-san.  
  
No, no, NO! Dear me, not for THAT reason. I admire George, but not sexually, and Yukari can have him. No, when it comes to picking and choosing one's lover, that, I must confess, is lost for me. I have no clear preference at the moment. At least, that I am aware of...but isn't love funny? Or lust, whatever you call it. It can all be related to fashion. You can look at a fabric pattern, think about it, think NOTHING about it, and leave. Then come back the next day, and it's the most spectacular thing you've ever seen! That's what "mad love" is-almost the opposite of "love at first sight", yet in the same category. Though I have a notion that "mad love" has less longevity.  
  
Ah-why I envy Yukari. Yes, I am able to wear gowns George designs for me, and even those I design myself, which is not so different for Caroline, except that she does not create the dress herself. It is not that she is free to dress in a manner I fancy, whereas it is not so acceptable for me to do likewise-George has given me the confidence to turn away, bless him. And it isn't because of her body, that the fabric molds to a womanly figure better than mine, because, to be perfectly honest, even my body is womanlier than hers. Meaning absolutely no offense to Caroline-san, but her curves are somewhat limited.....not that that's a problem, mind you! In fact, had her body been more of a full figure, we might never have met! Fate works miraculously, don't you think?  
  
Why. Why do I envy her...I remember my shock when I heard she was dropping out of her expensive school, and giving up going to college. And then, her awkward handlings with George at the start of her relationship-bouncing back and forth from a crimson anger to a deep, depressing blue. It disturbed me to see her those ways...only when things were in the middle of those stages did I feel at a-dare I say, motherly?-ease.  
  
Now, if I were to say "motherly", that wouldn't sound very much like the "envying" type.  
  
Big Sister, then.  
  
But, I realized, during those blue and red moments, that I longed to have her colourful presence neither way. Not her sadness, or her pissiness, but her passion and confidence right in the middle of the road. I envy Carrie's strength, having built up such determination to cultivate that beautiful spirit inside of her. I envy the beautiful violet her mahogany eyes become when they light up at George-such beautiful colours sparkling....  
  
I envy her passion, and her many hidden colours. But there's one colour in particular that defines the Yukari all of us are familiar with. It's such an enviable colour, rare, and very special. Because it isn't scarlet fury or azure gloom that makes up her spirit-  
  
It is the confidence of the colour purple. ______________________________________________________________________ Yeah, I know...really rather short, but, what can I say? I love Isabella so much, and seeing as she needs more appearances, I thought up a quick monologue for her, and even though it's REALLY quick, I thought anymore would be too much. Let me know what you think! Toodles! 


End file.
